


Неделикатности

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Тот, кто ходит по кораблю в неположенное время, становится свидетелем того, что видеть не должен.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Kudos: 12





	Неделикатности

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское допущение: женщины служили на боевых кораблях еще во времена Трауна, но по «типично женским» направлениям.

Как это часто бывает в подобных случаях, никто не мог указать точный источник информации. Но весь экипаж «Химеры» как-то вдруг начал обсуждать новость: у гранд-адмирала Трауна есть любовница. Старшие офицеры высказывали сомнения на сей счет. Им достоверно было известно, что из своих покоев гранд-адмирал выходил только на мостик, в столовую и спортзал, а большую часть времени проводил в размышлениях и планировании. У себя Траун не принимал никого, кроме капитана Пеллеона, чья слава дамского угодника ставила его превыше любых подозрений. Младшие офицеры, которые давно возвели гранд-адмирала в ранг богов, считали, что он каким-то образом умудряется выкроить время для любовных утех.

Некто зашел настолько далеко, что добыл доказательства для маловерных. В считанные часы голофото гранд-адмирала со спины, снятое тайком в душевой, облетело падды и рабочие компьютеры всего экипажа. Тысячи жадных до сплетен глаз изучали то, о чем до этого говорили только шепотом — весьма красноречивые царапины на спине Трауна. 

С этого момента все на борту потеряли покой и сон, пытаясь вычислить тайную любовницу их командира. В первую очередь под подозрение попали обладательницы длинных ногтей. Таковых оказалось трое: медсестра, связистка и майор Валес из бухгалтерии по прозвищу Сирена. Последнюю из списка возможных пассий гранд-адмирала общественное мнение вычеркнуло сразу. Молодость и хорошая фигура Валес растворились в далеком прошлом, оставив после себя только гонор и непомерное самомнение. Сиреной же ее звали потому, что выплаты отпускных и премиальных она сопровождала криком, похожим на сигнал тревоги. Казалось невероятным, чтобы такой ценитель прекрасного, как Траун, связался с женщиной, которая красится в блондинку, при этом напрочь забывая об иссиня-черных бровях. Медсестра пообещала во время следующей диспансеризации лично вкатить смертельную дозу витаминов тому, кто осмелится приставать к ней с пошлыми намеками. Так на растерзание общественному мнению попала связистка, хрупкое юное существо с печальными глазами шаака. Кто-то припомнил, что Траун предпочитает передавать шифрованные сообщения именно с ее помощью. То, что девушка являлась экспертом в области кодирования и шифрования, никого не волновало. Ее репутация была испорчена.

На этом инцидент мог считаться исчерпанным. Но вскоре масла в огонь подлил Тшель: внимательно рассмотрев скандальное фото, он заметил, что длинные яркие полосы украшают только верхнюю часть спины Трауна, а ниже, в районе пояса, виднеются следы от совсем коротких ногтей. После этого ни одна женщина на корабле не могла спать спокойно. Новость вызвала безумный ажиотаж. Неужели у гранд-адмирала не одна, а две любовницы? Или даже целый гарем? Мужскую часть экипажа охватило вполне объяснимое чувство зависти.

Когда «охота на ведьм» достигла своего апогея, Тшель совершил еще одно открытие. Как все великие открытия, оно было сделано случайно и невольно.

Чтобы солдаты и офицеры не размякли от скуки и не разжирели на казенных харчах, дважды в неделю им предписывались занятия спортом. Предпочитавший тренажерный зал Тшель с непониманием относился к любителям выбивать дурь из друзей на спаррингах. В его душе еще жила надежда накачать мышцы, чтобы потом в увольнительных сводить с ума женщин. Представляя томные взоры, которые однажды на него начнут кидать красавицы, он порой доводил себя до того, что до каюты мог добраться только ползком или придерживаясь за стены. В день, когда ему суждено было совершить, возможно, важнейшее открытие в жизни, Тшель задержался на тренировке дольше обычного. Потирая натруженные мышцы рук, он двигался в сторону душевой. Там его ждал неприятный сюрприз. Перед дверью душевой стояла табличка «Закрыто», изнутри доносился плеск воды и жужжание дроида-сантехника. Пришлось Тшелю собрать свои вещи и идти в душевую соседнего зала. Он скривился, представляя, какие комментарии в его адрес отпустят любители помахать конечностями. Оставалось надеяться, что все они уже сыграли отбой.

Действительно, в раздевалке зала единоборств было пусто, красный индикатор горел только на двух шкафчиках. В такой ситуации двое — уже толпа, но Тшель верил в человеческое здравомыслие. Он повесил в шкафчик форму, сложил потную спортивную одежду и, вооружившись банными принадлежностями, прошествовал в душевую.

Встретил его шум воды. В дальней правой кабинке кто-то был. Через секунду Тшель разглядел синюю кожу и метнулся в укрытие, коим оказалась ближайшая переборка. Дело было отнюдь не в скромности или нежелании смущать старшего офицера своим присутствием. Он успел заметить, что гранд-адмирал стоял под душем не один. Чуть склонившись, Траун увлеченно целовал кого-то. Чьи-то руки гладили его спину, отмеченную совсем свежими царапинами. Лицо и фигуру партнера гранд-адмирала полностью закрывали его широкие плечи. Однако со своего наблюдательного пункта Тшель хорошо видел человеческие руки, с увлечением скользившие по синей коже — слишком грубые и волосатые, чтобы быть женскими.

Любовник гранд-адмирала переместил руки ему на плечи, прижимаясь ближе, сжал в объятиях. Траун прервал поцелуй, недовольно повел плечами и отступил на шаг назад. Тшелю пришлось ухватиться за переборку, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— О, прости. Задел свежие царапины исаламири? — ласково произнес Пеллеон и погладил Трауна по щеке. — Бедный, что тебе приходится выносить. Обстричь бы им всем когти.

Тшель оторопел. Вот вам и дамский угодник. Не говоря уже о том, что он ни разу не слышал от капитана столь фамильярного тона.

— К сожалению, когти играют важную роль в их жизненном цикле. Ничего. Как говорят на Кореллии, до свадьбы заживет, — ответил Траун, целуя ладонь Пеллеона.

Вслед за ладонью он коснулся губами запястья капитана, потом середины предплечья, внутренней стороны локтя и так по заданной природой траектории достиг губ. Пеллеон улыбался, как объевшийся сливок кот. Никто не видел его таким довольным на мостике, несмотря на все уверения, что служба ему в радость, а «Химера» — дом родной. Задыхаясь в облаках водяного пара, Тшель смотрел, как поцелуи гранд-адмирала спускаются все ниже и ниже. Молодые члены экипажа считали Пеллеона древним, как Империя ситхов, и в силу возраста уже не способным на сексуальные эскапады. Взгляды Тшеля на сей предмет существенно расширились. Пожалуй, он мог бы даже проникнуться к капитану уважением в этом вопросе, если бы не прятался в нескольких метрах от него за переборкой. К тому времени как Траун опустился на колени перед капитаном, Тшель построил не менее десятка планов побега, каждый следующий менее реалистичный, чем предыдущий. Для одного дня ему хватило впечатлений, смотреть на минет в исполнении верховного главнокомандующего его не тянуло. В конце концов, это неделикатно до крайности.

— Нет, не здесь, сюда могут зайти, — твердил Пеллеон, не предпринимая, впрочем, серьезных попыток остановить Трауна. — К тому же расход воды…

— Ты такой предусмотрительный, Гилад, — с тихим смешком ответил Траун и потянулся к крану.

Вслепую он нащупал вентиль и то ли повернул его не в ту сторону, то ли корабельная система водоснабжения решила выдать очередной финт, но в следующую секунду Траун отскочил от Пеллеона к противоположной стенке кабинки и зашипел, как ошпаренный. Улучив момент, пока любовники возились с водой, Тшель бросился прочь из укрытия, в раздевалке кое-как натянул влажную спортивную одежду и был таков. К своей каюте он так и бежал, в шортах и майке, со скрученной в комок формой в одной руке и сапогами в другой. Случайные встречные награждали его изумленными взглядами, бросали вслед язвительные вопросы. Опомнился Тшель только в каюте, когда один из сонных соседей пообещал свернуть ему шею за включенный свет. Тот, чья койка располагалась над принадлежащей Тшелю, оторвал голову от подушки, разлепил один глаз и пробормотал:

— Ты откуда такой взъерошенный?

— Траун не ходит по бабам, его исаламири царапают, — выпалил Тшель в ответ.

— Чего? — донеслось с соседней койки; недавно поселившийся в их каюте новоиспеченный лейтенант Митель как раз видел гранд-адмирала в страшном сне.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — поинтересовался сосед сверху, ради такой информации открывший второй глаз.

— Я сам… — Тшель оборвал себя на полуслове. — Я у него спросил. Но он не может подстричь им когти из-за их жизненного цикла.

— Ага, а он так сразу взял и признался. Пиздец ты наивный, — ответил сосед сверху и, зевнув, отвернулся к стене.

— Но это правда! — возмутился Тшель. 

— Да пусть Траун хоть с исаламири трахается, дайте же, наконец, поспать! — рявкнул тот, кто недавно грозил ему расправой. — Выключи свет немедленно!

Пристыженный, Тшель быстро развесил форму, выключил свет и улегся на койку. Но сон не шел. Перед глазами стояла сцена в душевой. Траун и Пеллеон не производили впечатление любителей секса в неположенных местах. Ан вот оно как.


End file.
